


Artemis, Sister of Apollo

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Current Events, Gen, Happy Danny, Moon, NASA, Positive Emotions, Supportive Friendship, artemis program, day 5 prompt: Moon, guys we're going back to the moon!, love for tucker!, savant par if you squint, space, space obsession au, the moon to mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Danny found out some amazing, super awesome, incredible news, and he can't wait to tell Tucker!  For DannyMay 2020, Day 5 Prompt: Moon.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Tucker Foley & Angela Foley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Artemis, Sister of Apollo

**Danny May 2020**

Moon

Artemis, Sister of Apollo

He was bouncing on his toes in childlike excitement, waiting for Tucker to finish breakfast so that they could meet up. He had the biggest news, the best news! The few minutes it took Tucker to get out the door felt like an eternity to Danny. 

He waved to Mrs. Foley as she called out, “You boys have a good time, but don’t get into any trouble!” Getting into any sort of trouble was the furthest thing from what he had in mind.

“Bye Mom! Love you!” Tucker shouted as he closed the door behind him. He turned to Danny and paused for a moment to take in the sight. His friend was practically vibrating in place, he had a huge grin on his face, and yep, there were sparkling dots barely visible winking in and out on his face. “Had a good night, Danny?” he asked.

“The best night! Absolutely wonderful! I only had to fight Boxy, but that isn’t even the best part!” Danny said, as fast as he could while still speaking English. 

“Wow dude, did you get some good news or something?” Tucker asked, patiently.

The bouncing resumed as Danny rambled out, “Oh my gosh yes! The most amazing news! I read an article last night and it had, the _best_ news!”

“Well don’t leave me hanging, spill.” Tucker demanded with a smile.

Danny stood perfectly still for a brief second, then turned and placed his hands on Tucker’s shoulders.

“Tucker,” he said, “Humans. Are. Going. Back. To. The. Moon.”

Tucker paused as the news sunk in. He then responded, “Whoa! That’s amazing! That _is_ huge!”

Danny resumed his wiggling now that he had delivered the important message.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! People are going back to the Moon in our lifetime! We are living in history! It’s been decades since the last mission. Ahh I can hardly believe it!” he gushed.

Tucker muttered, “Houston, we have liftoff.” under his breath as Danny’s excitement started to activate his flight while still in human form. He gently dropped his hand on Danny’s shoulder to keep him relatively grounded and tugged him in the direction of the park. It would be a much better place to run off some of the excess energy that Danny was generating, and less likely for someone to notice the ghostly traits currently manifesting.

“Have you told Sam yet?” Tucker asked.

“I called her last night right after I read the article, she was still playing Doomed.” Danny’s voice dropped to just a touch louder than a whisper, “She’s gained another 3 levels on us by the way.”

“Aw man! Oh well, the challenge is half of the fun in taking her on. So what else did this article say?”

Danny beamed in delight as he told his friend more about the companies involved and their history with space and the prior moon missions, the planned dates for the mission, and even some of the mythology behind the name they chose for it. They strolled slowly to the city park, Tucker keeping his arm hooked with Danny’s elbow partly to keep him from floating away in giddy delight, and partly for the companionship. A satisfied grin on his face as Danny continued to ramble on with more information and excitement, stars dusted across his cheeks and bouncing as if he was on the moon himself.

**Author's Note:**

> What, me? Writing fics 3 days in a row? More likely than you (or I!) would think.
> 
> This literally fell into my lap. I went to bed last night thinking about how maybe I'd draw some generic Danny flying at night with the moon huge in the background. Then, this morning, I read an article and I knew what I was going to write. Search NASA moon to mars for more info about this. For DannyMay 2020.


End file.
